Cadenas
by Miss.Lawliet
Summary: Azula siempre obtiene lo que desea, aunque el precio a pagar sea más de lo que nunca admitirá. Femslash


**Disclaimer: **_Nada es mío, si lo fuera, no podríais leerlo gratis._

**Título: **Cadenas  
**Fandom: **Avatar The Last Airbender  
**Pairing: **Azula/Suki [Femslash]

* * *

**_Cadenas_**

Lleva mucho tiempo dando vueltas en la cama, viendo la luna alta y resplandeciente a través de la ventana y no puede evitar fruncir la boca, asqueada. Odia la luna, odia la noche, odia aquella estúpida calma. Y no es sólo por ser de la nación del fuego y depender del sol para obtener su fuerza, sino por ese silencio que reina y que hace que sus fantasmas le griten bien fuerte al oído.

Se gira de nuevo y hunde la cara en la almohada, ahogando un grito desesperado. No sabe cómo ha empezado a pasar, ni por qué le pasa. Empezó tan sólo con ganas de sentirse superior a ella, como siempre se siente con todos, como está acostumbrada a sentirse con el resto de los simples mortales que la rodean. Nadie le lleva nunca la contraria, nadie la reta, nadie osa hacer algo que pueda llegar a enfurecerla. ¡Nadie! Sólo ella.

Ella con su estúpida superioridad, con ese fuego en su mirada que la hace parecer otra más de su nación, con su seguridad en sí misma, con su fuerza, con su poder. Azula cree que incluso con sus hechizos. La odia. La odia tanto que no puede dejar de pensar en ella, y eso la hace odiarla más. Odia no poder sacársela de su cabeza, odia que ella llene todos sus sueños, odia que su recuerdo la persiga, odia saber que el olor de las flores de su jardín se la trae de nuevo a su memoria, por qué, no sabe a qué se debe, pero ella siempre huele a flores silvestres.

Se enfurece por no poder olvidarla, por descubrirse pensando en ella en cualquier momento en el que no esté ocupada con alguna otra cosa. Por eso durante el día lo lleva bien, pero al caer la noche, ya no hay donde ocultarlo. A veces cree que si alguien la mirase fijamente podría ver su figura esculpida a fuego en sus ojos. Y cuando está dando vueltas en su enorme y fría cama, sin dejar de recrear su rostro en su cabeza, no puede ocultarlo a nadie porque cada átomo de su cuerpo está pensando en ella.

Siempre ha sabido mentir al resto del mundo. "_Hermanito, tú entra ahí que yo vigilo que nadie te vea coger el cinto de papá." "Claro, tío Iroh, yo cuidaré de mi hermano" "Tranquila mamá, Zuko está bien"._ Pero nunca ha sido capaz de mentirse a sí misma.

Nota el fuego creciendo dentro de ella, a veces piensa que le saldrá por todos los poros de su piel, estallando en llamas. Y es en esos momentos, cuando cree que su cuerpo se envolverá en fuego y se consumirá presa de su anhelo, cuando más la necesita, y cuando más la odia por el simple hecho de necesitarla de manera tan desesperada.

-¡Es imposible! -grita enojada mientras se levanta de la cama molesta y sale de la habitación.

Baja a las mazmorras sin detenerse ni en pensar en por qué está bajando realmente allí. No quiere respuestas, ni tan siquiera quiere preguntárselo. La odia. Y el odio siempre es un buen motivo para todo. Una bata de seda roja y dorada cubre su piel, ciñéndose a su cintura y ondeando mientras camina con una única idea en su mente. Acabar con ella.

Azula quiere que ella se arrodille, que le ruegue, que sucumba a ella de una vez y entienda que no puede luchar contra ella porque es una princesa, es la princesa de la nación del fuego, los más poderosos de todos, y una simple guerrera nunca podrá estar a su altura. Por eso necesita doblegarla, y por eso baja las escaleras decidida a lograrlo sea cual sea el precio de tal hazaña; porque odia que nunca se incline ante ella, que no la tema, que le aguante la mirada desafiante a pesar de estar separada del resto de los presos y de que haga dos días que no le suministran comida.

-Se va a enterar esa de quién es la Princesa Azula.

Esa mañana la había visto casi desfallecer, estaba en las últimas y se negaba a mostrarle el respeto que se merecía. Así que estaba dispuesta a apretar las tuercas que hicieran falta para lograrlo.

-¿Qué tal se encuentra mi guerrera favorita esta noche? -pregunta con sarcasmo mientras le hace un gesto al guarda para que se vaya.

Suki levanta aún más la cabeza, orgullosa, recuperando la posición de ataque lo mejor que puede con esas cadenas que la amarraban fuertemente al techo y suelo por manos y pies. No responde. Azula bufa enfadada, notando su rabia concentrada en sus puños, siente el calor en sus manos.

-¡Te he hecho una pregunta! -grita mientras lanza una llamarada de fuego muy cerca de donde Suki está.

Suki ya se ha acostumbrado a sus gritos, a sus ataques, a que quiera poseerla igual que posee a todos en esa nación. Azula es una princesa consentida y loca que siempre lo ha tenido todo. Por esa razón no va a dejar que la posea. Tiene su cuerpo enjaulado, la tiene encadenada, pero no la posee y eso la hace fuerte ante los ojos de su captora.

Azula golpea la puerta enojada y Suki sabe lo que va a pasar a continuación. Lanza una llamarada a la puerta y se abre, esas celdas están listas para abrirse así, sólo por _firebenders._ Antes de acercarse un poco más, suspira y se tranquiliza.

-Sé lo que quieres. -dice más calmada.- ¿Crees que no conozco a las que son como tú? Pues te equivocas, te conozco muy bien, Suki. Conozco tus puntos débiles y sé que estás al borde de la muerte. -Continúa con su discurso acercándose más a ella. Rodeándola poco a poco.- Crees que si comes, si aceptas nuestra amable generosidad -comenta entre divertida y irónica- habrás traicionado a tus amigos, pero, piénsalo bien, Suki. ¿Acaso les ayudarás mucho estando muerta?

Al ver que no reacciona busca algo con que hacerla daño, aunque le duela a ella también. La ha estado observando una noche que estuvo febril, repitiendo un nombre en sueños. _Sokka_. Quizás si tira por ahí podrá herirla y, si la ve sufrir, quizás podrá borrarla; olvidar su obsesión, dejar de pensar en su piel, en sus labios, en su olor. Se acerca aún más a ella. Parándose a escasos centímetros de su rostro y con una falsa serenidad reflejada en su cara, habla.

-¿Qué será del pobre Sokka si tú mueres aquí?

-¡No te atrevas a nombrarle! -grita Suki enfurecida mientras tira de las cadenas que la amarran al techo para intentar abalanzarse sobre ella.

Azula sonríe al ver la reacción, al ver que intenta atacarla y no puede. Eso es lo que busca; su rabia para poder ver que es como las demás, que no tiene nada de especial, nada importante. Se acerca aún más a ella, segura de cada uno de sus movimientos y agarra su rostro para que la mire.

-Pues no me obligues a ello.- replica con un tono frío y seguro.

Suki está cansada, lleva mucho tiempo sobreviviendo sin saber bien cómo, a veces sólo piensa en rendirse y dejarse morir, pero cuando más cansada está recuerda que tiene que sobrevivir y come de nuevo. Se siente como un pez en una pecera, como un objeto de feria, como un payaso de circo o, peor aún, como un títere con el que Azula está jugando. ¿Acaso aquella era la diversión de la princesa? ¿Iba a jugar con ella hasta desgastarla y cansarse? Seguramente sí.

-¿Te gusta? -pregunta Suki sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y con rabia en la voz. -Disfrutas torturándome, ¿verdad?

Tiene que alejarse un poco para mirarla bien, para poner su semblante de nuevo serio e indiferente, para que no pueda ver cuanto le han afectado esas palabras.

-Tú no tienes ni idea de las cosas que me hacen disfrutar a mí.- responde imprimando el odio más profundo que puede en su voz. Esa palabra, "disfrutar", no le ha gustado.

Suki baja la mirada, hace días que piensa que Azula busca algo más que torturarla con esos juegos, a veces piensa que de verdad quiere poseerla. Se siente desnuda bajo sus ojos casi rojizos y desea gritarle que no la mire así, pero a su vez, no puede dejar de sentir un suave cosquilleo creciendo dentro cuando la princesa la roza al pasear a su alrededor. Casi se odia más a sí misma que a ella.

No quiere sentirse así, pero Azula emana poder, siempre obtiene todo lo que desea, es inteligente y parece saber donde tiene que golpear para conseguir lo que desea. Esas cosas le parecen increíbles. Por eso odia que su piel se estremezca cuando ella se acerca a su oído y le dice "_Da igual cuanto resistas, Suki, algún día serás mía._" con ese tono que parece referirse a mucho más que a ser una simple esclava.

Vuelve a levantar la mirada y la enfrenta a su captora. Si quiere jugar a ese juego, ella también puede hacerlo.

-Eres demasiado fría y calculadora para poder disfrutar nada en este mundo. -dice intentando mostrarse tan calmada como lo parece ella.- Seguro que mientras alguien te besa, en lugar de disfrutar del beso, estás pensando en quién será la próxima persona a la que vas a arruinarle la vida.

Azula siente el fuego creciendo en su estómago, expendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, queriendo salir de ella y dañar a todos a su alrededor. Ella no tiene ni idea. Ella no la conoce. Nadie la conoce en realidad. Nadie se ha parado a pensar que tras esa coraza de frialdad hay una mujer que sufre, ama y desea igual que las demás. Y delante de sus ojos tiene el fruto de su deseo, ahora lo ve claro. Y no importa que sea otra mujer, porque no es "otra", es Suki. Una que ha llenado sus noches de sueños que no desea tener, que la ha hecho despertar sudorosa y ansiosa por unos labios que sabe que están prohibidos y que, simplemente por eso, cada día desea más y más. Nunca se deja llevar por sus sentimientos, nunca se muestra débil, ni cariñosa, ni triste o feliz. Nunca. Pero ahora, ante Suki quiere mostrar mucho más de lo que ha mostrado nunca al mundo.

Se acerca a ella despacio, rodeándola con ambos brazos por la cintura, notando como la piel de Suki se estremece con el roce de la suya, sube sus manos suavemente, casi resbalan por la piel sudada de la guerrera que respira con agitación y mira a la princesa nerviosa.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- pregunta Suki nerviosa cuando siente cómo las manos de Azula pasan cerca de sus pechos, rozando su piel, erizándola allá donde toca.

-¿Acaso no lo sientes? - le pregunta mirándola con deseo mientras se humedece los labios.

Suki sabe que si no hubiera estado atada al techo con cadenas, sus piernas hubieran fallado al oír las palabras de Azula y ver como la mira. Siga teniendo ese fuego en los ojos, pero ya no parece ese que es capaz de destruir todo a su paso, sino más bien un fuego que la devora por dentro, al igual que sus ojos parecen devorarla por fuera y le hacen desear que sus caricias no terminen nunca.

La mira así y rompe todos sus esquemas, como si deshiciera su mundo al completo y lo rehiciera con sus manos, lentas y sabias, dulces y fuertes, sucias de muerte, pero suaves al tacto. Azula le hace perder el norte y el sur con una sola mirada y, en ocasiones como esas, ya no puede gritar que la odia cuando sólo piensa en que no quiere que nunca jamás deje de tocarla.

Sacude la cabeza un momento, regresando al mundo real, olvidando sus sentimientos y pensando en todo lo que sabe. Ellas son enemigas y ahora no es más que un simple rehén. _Su rehén, su juguete._ Su orgullo es más fuerte que sus deseos y que esa mirada de Azula.

-¡Aléjate de mí! -grita en un instante de lucidez intentando alejarse de ella.

La princesa ríe suavemente, acercándola a ella tirando del cinturón que lleva. Tampoco es que pudiera alejarse mucho con esas cadenas que la amarran y la dejan a su merced, y eso le gusta. Igual que le gusta que no haya nadie cerca. Suki no va a confesar nunca lo que acaba de sentir, lo que tiene ganas de seguir sintiendo; ni tan siquiera cree ser capaz de confesárselo a sí misma al día siguiente, pero ahora no importa. Aunque sí le importa que ella parezca darse cuenta de todo lo que está sintiendo.

-Sé que yo no soy la única que desea esto.- le dice lasciva al oído, paseando la lengua despacio por cada una de las palabras, sin dejar de mirarla, sin soltarla, sin detener un sólo instante el camino de sus dedos que suben peligrosamente por su vientre, pasando entre sus pechos y se detienen en sus labios.- Dices que soy fría, pero te voy a demostrar que el fuego no sólo destruye.

Suki no puede moverse, nota calor, tanto que el mismo aire que respira le parece caliente. El dedo de Azula pasea libre por su cuerpo y ella no dice nada. Se deja hacer y, lo que es peor, deja que la princesa vea que la tiene, que se muere por sus caricias, que no desea que éstas se detengan jamás. Su respiración ya se ha agitado y Azula sigue delante de ella. Le parece que ha pasado una eternidad desde que posó uno de sus dedos en sus labios, pero sabe que eso es imposible. _Quizás el tiempo se ha detenido._

Azula se acerca más, pega su rostro al de ella. Suki piensa que va a desmayarse si no deja de torturarla así. Y quiere protestar, decirle que se vaya, que no se ría de ella, que la odia, pero no puede decir nada. Sin saber cómo ni cuándo, los labios de Azula la han apresado acallando todas y cada una de sus quejas, convirtiéndolas en susurros placenteros.

Siempre pensó que besar a una mujer no sería tan diferente a besar a un hombre. Había fantaseado con ello mil veces; creciendo en un pueblo con guerreras le parecía normal, aunque jamás había confesado a nadie que a veces se perdía fantaseando en como serían sus caricias.

Y ahora está allí, atada de pies y manos, con los labios de otra mujer sobre los suyos y se está dando cuenta de que sí es diferente. No hay rudeza en aquel beso, no hay una piel dura y áspera contra su boca, no hay una lengua invasiva que parece querer recorrer su garganta completa. No. Los besos de Azula no son así.

Azula la ha besado despacio y muy suave, con besos cortos y dulces que la han pillado por sorpresa y han hecho que baje sus defensas. Nota como le abre la boca despacio, con la humedad de una lengua que se le antoja caliente y viva. Azula suspira dentro de su boca, sus manos se abrazan poco a poco a su cuerpo, recorriéndola lentamente y Suki ya no piensa, no pregunta, no reclama. No hay quejas ni gritos entre ellas.

Sin saber cómo ha sucumbido a sus besos, a sus caricias. Está perdida. Nota como su piel se eriza por completo. No sabe si besar a una chica siempre es así, pero sí sabe que no puede haber nada mejor que ser besada por Azula, su enemiga. Sin darse cuenta ella misma intenta profundizar el beso, abrazarse a la piel de Azula, tocarla igual que ella la está tocando, pero sus cadenas se lo impiden. Maldice enojada y eso corta el beso. Azula sonríe divertida.

-No pensé que esto te fuera a gustar tanto.- le dice con voz socarrona.

Suki gira la cara molesta. Sabe que ha perdido ante la princesa, que se ha mostrado débil y que Azula lo sabe.

-¡No tiene gracia! -le grita Suki.- Te aprovechas de mí porque estoy encadenada.

La princesa parece divertirse cada vez más, como si las palabras de la guerrera fueran un chiste que sólo ella logra entender. Por eso Suki espera que las carcajadas llenen la celda y le escupa todo el odio en la cara, pero la princesa toma su rostro y la hace quedar de frente a ella, posa un dedo en sus labios y los acaricia despacio. La mira directamente a los ojos, se acerca más a ella, tan lento que parece que pasen siglos entre cada movimiento.

-¿Estás segura de eso?

No puede evitar tragar saliva, un nudo en su interior y su estómago danzando en su cuerpo encadenado. ¡Porque está encadenada! ¿O no? Tira de sus manos y no hay nada que las detenga, no sabe en qué momento la princesa la ha liberado, pero ahora no puede decir que fue algo contra su voluntad, ahora no hay excusa, ahora no hay lugar para ocultarse.

Una voz en su cabeza le dice que ahora es su momento de escapar, y otra se pregunta por qué no lo hace. Debería irse, huir, golpearla, luchar. Pero sus pies siguen en el suelo, inmóviles. Y Azula se acerca de nuevo, con esos ojos que la miran como nadie la ha mirado nunca. Sabe que no debe, que no es bueno, que no es normal y que no tiene que pasar, pero pasa. Pasa y sabe que se ha entregado por completo.

Azula acorta la distancia que las separa para devorarla con sus labios, haciendo que Suki corresponda a ese beso hambrienta de los labios de la mujer que se supone debe odiar más en el mundo. Azula suelta los labios de los de la guerrera y baja lentamente por su cuello, lamiéndola y colando una de sus manos por debajo de aquel saco que le han puesto como uniforme. Acaricia uno de sus pechos y sabe que no se va a detener y que, jura que matará a todos y cada uno de los seres de ese maldito planeta, si ella le pide que se detenga ahora.

-¿Te gusta? Porque a mí me encanta.- susurra contra su piel sin dejar de besar y morder.

Suki no puede pensar, le tiemblan las piernas y nota como si su cuerpo ardiera con cada roce, con cada palabra, con cada movimiento de la princesa. Y responde a esa pasión que ella ha encendido en su cuerpo abrazándola y olvidando todo lo que de verdad importa. Ya no son enemigas, no son rivales, no tienen que luchar ninguna batalla, ni hay un mundo que proteger. Azula y Suki olvidan quienes son en los brazos de la otra, se renuevan y desnudan su cuerpo y su piel, se enredan y se mezclan, borrando lo que separa sus cuerpos.

-Este no es sitio para nosotras... -dice Azula de pronto rompiendo un beso y envolviendo a ambas con su capa.- Ven.

Y Suki no se queja y hace lo que ella dice, bien podría estar cayendo en una trampa, pero no le importa, sabe que ya ha caído presa de la princesa y que no quiere escapar de ella.

El camino hasta la habitación es lento, lo hacen a escondidas, riéndose cuando casi las atrapan los guardas y se tienen que esconder tras las columnas del palacio. Llegan a la cama de la princesa cuando ya casi no les queda piel por descubrir y caen sobre la misma sin separar sus cuerpos.

Esa noche la princesa no duerme, y también la luna la mira resplandeciente y tranquila en lo alto de la noche oscura, pero esa noche no le importa porque puede cazarla cuando se refleja en la piel de Suki y devorarla con su boca. Esa noche no tiene límites, no hay principio ni final, porque esa noche entiende que no eran sus gritos los que debía acallar contra la almohada, sino los de ambas que llegan con las manos enlazadas y sus piernas enredadas.

Suki no ha dormido una sola de las noches desde que llegó a aquella prisión, las pasaba mirando por la ventana la gran luna que brillaba en el cielo, soñando que cualquiera de esas noches sus amigos vendrían a por ella. Todos saben que la nación del fuego es más débil de noche, por eso su esperanza llegaba cuando el sol caía y el silencio de la noche reinaba y lo llenaba todo, mirando aquel astro en el cielo, soñando despierta con salir de ahí.

Y esa noche tampoco duerme, pero por mucho que sepa que hay una luna brillando en el cielo, que la nación del fuego ahora es más débil, que los guerreros de la tribu del agua podrían intentar rescatarla en ese precisa instante, Suki no quiere ser salvada, sino que quiere perderse más y más en esa cama donde la luna no tiene sentido. Quemar con Azula ese mundo que dice que los labios que ahora la besan están prohibidos.


End file.
